A Specialist with Wings
by DMSJ1995
Summary: After my first year of Alfea I wanted to do something no fairy ever did. I don't want to just be a fairy. I am more than that. I want to go learn something else with me learning to be a better fairy. I want to go to Red Fountain and become a specialist. (Rating: T-M. I don't own the Winx Club*Complete*)
1. Chapter 1

After my first year of Alfea I wanted to do something no fairy ever did. I don't want to just be a fairy. I am more than that. I want to go learn something else with me learning to be a better fairy. I want to go to Red Fountain and become a specialist.

I got to Alfea for my new year. I am so excited for my new year. I had to a talk with Headmistress Faragonda and Headmaster Saladin about my new year. They bother agreed. So I will be going to both school. This is going to be crazy and exciting.

I walked into my room for the first year. But later in the day I have to go to Red Fountain. I was the first one in the room. I went to my room and started to put things away. Then the rest of the Winxs came. We talked after a little bit.

"Okay Musa. What is going on? I lost count on how many times you looked at that clock." Tecna said.

"I have something to tell you girls. I was going to tell you later. But I guess now is okay. I am going to be attending Red Fountain." I told them.

"What about Alfea?" Bloom asked me.

"Don't worry girls. I will still be attending here. I am doing both." I told them.

"That is a lot of work. Are you sure you can handle it?" Flora asked me.

"I think I can do it. I just want to do this. So I would really like my girls behind me for support. I know it won't be easy for me." I told them.

"We will always behind you and support you with whatever you do." Flora said.

"Thanks girls." I looked up to clock. "Oh I am going to be late. I have to go." I said getting up and running out to go to Red Fountain.

I got to Red Fountain late. I got on the Red Fountain grounds and walking into what was left of the place.

"What are you doing here?" I heard someone. I turned around to see…..


	2. Chapter 2

"What are you doing here?" I heard someone. I turned around to see Riven.

"You will see. I need to find Saladin or Codatorta. Do you know where they are Riven?" I asked him.

"Why do need to see them?" He asked him.

"You will see. I will just find them myself." I said walking away. I was walking until I got last. I am so confused on where I am. I then saw Lex.

"Lex, can you help me?" I asked him.

"Sure Musa. What's up?" He asked me.

"I am looking for Saladin or Codatorta. Do you know where they are?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Follow me." He said. Then he led me to Saladin's office.

"Thanks Lex." I said.

"No problem. See you around Musa." He said.

I knocked on the ruined door. I heard,

"Enter."

I opened the door and walked in.

"Hello Headmaster Saladin." I said.

"Musa. Right on time. Welcome to Red Fountain." He said to me.

"Thank-you Headmaster Saladin. You wanted to see me." I said.

"Yes I did. I wanted to introduce you to the team you will be joining and the room you will be staying in when you are here." He said.

"Okay. What team am I joining?" I asked him.

"Follow me." He said. I followed him to a room. It was a nice room. It had a huge bed. A guy came out of nowhere.

"Grandfather." He said.

"Helia this is Musa. Musa this my grandson Helia. Helia, Musa here will be staying in this room with you. I kind of forgot she was going to stay in this room. There will not be a problem with the sleeping ways." He said.

"No grandfather. I will sleep on the floor when she is here." Helia said.

"Thanks Helia that is so sweet of you." I said.

"It is no problem." He said.

Then I heard my phone go off.

"I am so sorry. I should take this." I said.

"Go right ahead." Headmaster Saladin said.

"Thanks." I answered my phone. "Hello." I said.

"Musa. You need to get back to Alfea for the re-opening of it. You will miss everything." Stella said over the line.

"Oh my gosh. I almost forgot. I will be right there. I will probably get a ride from the guys." I said.

"Yeah do that. I will let Brandon know to wait for you." Stella said.

"Okay. Thanks Stell. See you soon." I said.

"See you soon girl." She said and we hanged up.

"I have to go back to Alfea. It is the first day. I have to go back." I said.

"Go right ahead. I will introduce you to the team later then." He said.

"Okay. I will be here for the opening. You can do it then maybe." I suggested.

"Yeah. That will be great." He said.

"Okay. Nice meeting you Helia." I said.

"It was nice to meet you too." Helia said.

I walked out to the landing for the ships and bikes. I saw the guys waiting there for me.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Hey Musa. Ready to go?" Brandon asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"You can ride with Timmy. We are having a race. So it will be safe on the ship pixie." Riven said.

"What don't think I can handle it?" I asked him.

"Nope. Just do it so we can leave." He said.

"Whatever. You are lucky I just want to leave." I said walking onto the ship with Timmy. Then we left.

"Hey Musa. If you don't mind me asking." Timmy was saying.

"Yes Timmy." I said.

"What were you doing at Red Fountain anyways?" He asked me.

"It is a surprise. You will find out later today." I told him.

"Okay. Make sense." He said.

We got to Alfea. I saw Sky, Brandon, and Riven were talking about something. Riven must have won. That means they have to do his choices for a week. If they only know. I don't think Riven told them.

"Hey guys." Stella said. She ran to Brandon to give him a hug. The girls hugged their guys. Layla and Flora came and see me.

"How was it?" They asked me.

"It was fine." I told them.

"So…" They asked me.

"So what?" I asked them.

"Do they know?" Bloom asked me.

"Not yet. I first want to find out who I am going to be working with first. But won't know until the opening." I told them.

"Tell us what?" Sky asked.

"Can wait until the opening?" I asked the guys.

"Yeah. We can wait." Timmy said.

"I don't know. That is a long time away." Riven said.

"Well deal with it Riven." I said.

"Fine." He said.

We hanged out. It has been a while since that day. It is the opening of Red Fountain. It is going to be cool. We walked into Red Fountain. I get to meet my team today. We were waiting for the guys.

"Hello ladies hope we didn't make you wait that long." Brandon said.

"No not at all." Flora said.

"Then come with us." Sky said. Then we walked into the area. I saw Helia sitting there.

"Hey Helia." I said walking to Helia.

"Hey Musa." Helia said.

"So are you ready for today?" He asked me.

"Yeah. After today I will be a full time." I said.

"Uhmm…" I heard. I turned around to everyone.

"How rude I am. Helia these are my friends. Tecna, Bloom, Layla, Flora, and Stella." I said.

"Nice to meet you." They said.

"Can we see what you are drawing?" Tecna asked.

Before he could show them. Stella just took it out of his hands.

"These are really good. I think you can do my portrait. My people will call your people." Stella said.

"The bird's wings look like they blend right into clouds." Flora said.

"That is what I wanted it to look like." Helia said smiling at her.

So we hang out and watched the show until we got attacked by this creature. Helia stopped it from hurting Flora but then he let it go. We destroyed the creature. I went to find Codatorta. He is the one who introducing me to the team I will be working with. This is so exciting.

"I will caught up with you guys later. I have to do something first." I said walking away.

"Okay. We will be here. Can't wait to find out who you will be working with." Layla said. I walked up to Codatorta.

"Hello sir." I said.

"Musa. Come with me." He said. We walked until I saw…..


	3. Chapter 3

"Musa. Come with me." He said. We walked until I saw Sky, Timmy, Brandon, and Riven.

"What are you doing with her?" Riven asked.

"Riven, shut up. Sir, what do you need?" Sky asked.

"I hope Saladin let you guys know you were getting a new team mate." He said.

"Yes he did." Sky answered him.

"Well… Here is your new team mate. Musa, here is the team you are joining." He said. Then he walked away from us.

"Wait…. Musa you are going to school here?" Brandon asked.

"Yes. Before you are. I am still going to Alfea. I will be doing both." I said.

"Do the girls know?" Timmy asked me.

"Yes. They do." I said.

"Why are you coming here?" Riven asked.

"Because I want to learn how to fight and everything." I said.

"But you have magic." Riven said.

"So, magic can't take me everywhere. I have to be ready for anything. So deal with it. Can we go back to the girls?" I asked.

"Yeah, come on." Timmy said. We walked back to the girls.

"So?" Stella asked me right away.

"Meet the team I am going to join." I said joining the girls.

"What really?" Stella asked.

"Yes." I said sitting next to Layla.

We hanged out until it was time for us girls had to leave. I went to bed with a smile on my face. I know the team I am in. It has been a while since that day. I will be starting tomorrow. I will going to Red Fountain. I will be there for a week.

It is the next morning. I woke up early to get ready. I was going to get there early to get to know the place. I got my bag I packed last night. I walked out of my room to see the rest of the Winx club out in our small living area.

"What are you girls doing up?" I asked them.

"We wanted to you leave. We won't see you a whole week." Stella said.

"Stella, you will still see me. I just won't be sleeping here at Alfea. I will be coming to a few of my classes here that I have too. It is just I am mainly going to be at Red Fountain." I said.

"Well we will see later maybe." Bloom said.

"Show them what Alfea fairies are made of." Layla said.

"I will. See you later." I said.

"How are you getting there? Please don't tell us you are walking there." Tecna asked.

"Don't worry. One of the guys are coming to get me." I said. I got to the gate to see…..


	4. Chapter 4

"Don't worry. One of the guys are coming to get me." I said. I got to the gate to see Riven waiting there for me.

"Wow, you took forever to get here." Riven said to me.

"Are you sure you won't early?" I asked him.

"Just give me yourself. Put this on." He said taking my bag and handing me a helmet. Then we were off. I so can't wait to learn how to ride on of these so I just can take myself to and from.

We got to Red Fountain in no time. I got off his bike. Guys were staring at me. I grabbed my bag. I started to walk but I turned around looked at Riven said,

"Thanks for the lift Riven. But next time don't be to early and think I am going to be there waiting for you." I then walked away.

I knocked on Helia's door. He opened it for me.

"Hey." He said letting me in.

"Hey." I said.

"Here you go." He said handing me a spare key to the room.

"Thanks." I said.

"I made room for you." He said showing me the empty drawers for me.

"Thanks Helia." I said.

I walked down the hallway to head to get breakfast. I walked in to see all the guys staring at me. I was wearing the uniform and everything.

I looked around to see where I can sit. I then saw Helia sitting by Sky and the guys. I walked over.

"Hey." I said.

"Here." Timmy said making room for me to sit down.

"So are you ready for your first day?" Timmy asked me.

"Yeah." I said.

"You scared?" Brandon asked me.

"No. I went up against the Trix. So if I can do that. I think I can handle you guys." I said.

"So much self confidence in you. You are time you can do this." Riven said looking at me.

"Yes. I will not back down that easily." I said.

I heard guys whispering and looking at me. I just shook my head and looked away ignoring them.

"You know they are taking bets on how long you are going to last." Riven said. I got up and walked up to Lex.

"How may I help you?" Lex asked me.

"How long?" I asked.

"Less than a week. Why do you ask?" He asked me. I looked at all the guys. I then looked at him.

"The whole year." I said. All the guys looked at me.

"Really? You want to into this." He asked me.

"Yes. Don't make it easy on me." I said walking way. All the guys watched me. I looked over to the guys. They were not looking at me except for Helia. He was smiling at me. At least I have one of the guys behind me and I don't even know.

It was the end of the day. I went back to my room swore. I thought Ms. Griselda was hard. I was wrong. The guys made it hard for me. It was a pride thing that they don't want girls at Red Fountain. But I am going to show them what this fairy got.


	5. Chapter 5

So it is the end of day of classes. I went back to my room swore. I thought Ms. Griselda was hard. I was wrong. But I am not giving up. What makes it worse the guys made it hard for me. It was a pride thing that they don't want girls at Red Fountain. But I am going to show them what this fairy got.

"Hey Musa." Helia said from the desk in our room.

"Hey." I said falling onto the bed.

"You okay?" He asked looking over at me.

"Yeah. I am fine." I said sitting up.

"Really Musa?" He asked looking at me.

"Okay. Fine. I hurt and I am swore." I told him.

"I bet you are. But it will get better." He told me.

"Thanks Helia. You are the only guy here that believes I can do this. So are you going to stay?" I asked him.

"I don't know. My grandfather want me to come. But I really don't know." He told me.

"Whatever you choose. I will stay behind you." I told him.

"Thanks Musa. I am going to give you a tip on how to deal with the guys." He sat down next to me. "The way to deal with the guys is not letting them get to you. Just be yourself." He told me.

"Thanks Helia. So advise. Just talk to her. She is a sweet girl." I told him.

It has been a few days since my first day. The guys haven't made it easy for me. But I am still not giving up. Helia are getting close. He is like my brother. I was sitting on the bed doing so work for Alfea and Red Fountain. I heard my phone go off. I picked it up to hear,

"Oh my gosh Musa."

"What is it Stella?" I asked her.

"We are heading to shop. Are you in?" She asked me.

"Yeah. I need a break from here. Can I bring a friend?" I asked her.

"Totally. By the way the guys will be here too. So if you want to catch a ride with them." She told me.

"Don't worry. I got a ride. I will see you soon." We hanged up and looked over to see Helia drawing something.

"So do you want to get out of here?" I asked him.

"Sure. Where are we going?" He asked me.

"Into Magix. I was going to hang out with my friends." I told him.

"Okay." He said. Then we headed.

 ***Bloom's POV***

We were waiting for the guys and Musa at White Horse. The guys got here. But Musa was not with them. Where is she? We walked up to them.

"Hey guys." I said waving to them.

"Hey Bloom." Sky said giving me a hug.

"Stella." Brandon said picking up Stella.

"Where is Musa?" I asked Sky.

"I don't know. I didn't know she was coming with us." Sky told us.

"What? Stella, I thought you told her the guys were coming so she can get a ride with them." I said to Stella.

"I did. But she said she got her own ride. She is also bring a friend." Stella told us.

Then we saw two hover bikers coming up to us. They stopped. They took off their helmets. It was Helia and…..


	6. Chapter 6

Then we saw two hover bikes coming up to us. They stopped. They took off their helmets. It was Helia and Musa.

 ***Musa's POV***

"Look at our girl." Stella said.

"Hey girls." I said walking up to them.

"Hey Musa." They said. Then we walked into white horse.

"You guys remember Helia." I said to the Winxs.

"Yeah. How are you Helia?" Flora asked him.

"I am good." He said.

"Okay. I have to ask. Who are you bunking with? Or do you have your own room?" Stella asked me.

"I bunk with Helia." I told them.

"Okay. So how are the guys there treating you?" Layla asked me.

"Like always. An outcast." I told them.

"But I hope our guys are not treating you like that." Bloom said. I looked over to the guys. Should I tell them the truth? I then saw the guy's faces. I smiled and said,

"Don't worry. They are very helpful and everything."

"Good." Stella said kissing Brandon's cheek.

We hanged out for a while. Then the girls had to go back.

"We will see you later Musa." Stella said giving me a hug.

"See you when you come back to us." Layla said hugging me.

"I will see you guys in a few days." I said. Then they were gone.

"Okay, why did you lie to them?" Timmy asked me.

"What?" I asked turning around.

"About how we treat you." Sky said.

"I didn't lie. I just didn't tell the whole thing." I told them.

"But we really haven't been helpful." Sky said looking confused.

"Yes you have. You helped me learn never trust by someone's look until you really get to know them. By being with them for a while." I said walking away for them.

It has been a few days since then. I am now heading back to Alfea. I was packing my bag. I was leaving a few things here.

"Do you have everything?" Helia asked me.

"Yeah. Everything I need." I said.

"Okay. I will see you around then." He said to me.

"See you around." I was at the door. I turned around. "Helia." I said.

"Yes Musa?" He asked me.

"When I come back. I want you to be enrolled. Do you understand me?" I said.

"I understand." He said. I smiled at him.

"See you later." I said.

"See yeah." He said.

I got on the hover bike they let me use and keep at Alfea. I rode off to Alfea. I can't wait to be with my girls.

I got to Alfea and parked my bike. I looked around and smile. I was unpacking my things from my bike when I felt two arms go around me. I quickly turned around to see….


	7. Chapter 7

I got to Alfea and parked my bike. I looked around and smiled. I was unpacking my things from bike when I felt two arms go around me. I quickly turned around to see Stella.

"You are back." Stella said still hugging me.

"Yes. I am back." I said to her. Then the rest of the Winxs came up to me.

"Hey girls." I said.

"Look at you. Hover bike and all." Layla said.

"Yeah. They let me use this one for the time." I told them.

They girls helped me take my things to our room. I walked into my room. I miss this place.

It is the morning. I woke up forgetting that I was at Alfea. I kind of use to waking up to see Helia at his desk or something.

I walked out changed and ready for the day.

"Morning Musa." Bloom said handing me a cup of coffee.

"Morning and thanks." I said taking it.

"So did you forget where you were?" Layla asked at me.

"Yeah. I did." I told her.

"I am hungry. Can we go to breakfast?" Stella asked us.

"Yeah, come on." Flora said.

We headed to the breakfast. You never know how much you miss a place until you are not there every day.

After breakfast we got ready for classes. I was in Wizgiz's class. We were waiting for Wizgiz to get into classroom.

"So Musa, is it weird going back and forth from two different schools?" Tecna asked me.

"Not really. It is like taking extra classes at a different place." I told them.

"So I am wondering something." Bloom said.

"Yeah, what's up?" I asked her.

"What did they teach you so far?" Bloom asked me. The girls were just asking me questions about what I do at Red Fountain and everything.

"Well let's just say I am all the way up to where the guys are. I did it all in a small period of time." I told them.

"Wow. That must have been ruff." Someone said to me.

"A little bit but you get used to it." I told them.

Wizgiz finally came into the room to start class.

"Well welcome back Musa. We all missed you." Wizgiz said to me.

"Thanks Wizgiz. But you got to get use to not see me for period of time." I told him.

"I know. It is just nice having you back in my classroom." He told me.

"It is nice being back. It doesn't smell." I said. I heard snickers coming from the girls. Even Wizgiz laughed at what I said.

"I hope not." He told me.

Then he started the class. I had my phone on my just in case the guys need me. I then felt my phone vibrate. I know Wizgiz heard my phone vibrating too.

"Musa, is that you?" He asked me.

"Yes. I am sorry. Can I please take it?" I asked him.

"Yes. Just this once." He told me.

"Thank." I said then I answered my phone. I hear something I was not expected. I heard…


	8. Chapter 8

"Thank." I said then I answered my phone. I hear something I was not expected. I heard yelling and crashing.

"Helia. Helia!" I said into the phone. But I didn't get an answer. I only heard yelling and crashing. I then heard someone yell,

"Fight back. Don't retreat."

Oh my gosh they are under attack. I need to go and help them. I am part of that school. Before the phone ended I heard,

"Don't give up. We can do this."

It then went dead. I looked at my phone and then closed it. I have to go. I don't care. I have to go and help them.

"Musa, what's wrong?" Wizgiz asked me consured.

"I have to go." I told him as I grabbed my things.

"Where?" He asked me.

"There is no time to explain. They need me. Red Fountain is under attack." I said as I left the room. I throw my things into my room and quickly grabbed my weapon. I then winxed up and flow to Red Fountain.

I got to Red Fountain. I felt heard someone coming. I quickly turned around with my weapon. I was facing the Winxs.

"Musa it's just us." I heard Stella.

"Don't do that. I could have hurt you guys. What are you guys doing here?" I asked them.

"You really think we were going to let you go alone." Layla said to me.

"No. Can we go?" I asked them.

"Yeah." Bloom said.

We then walked into Red Fountain. But here is the thing. No one is here. Where is everyone? The place is trashed but they is no people. It is quiet. But how is there no one?

"Where is everyone?" Stella asked us.

"I don't know. But I think I have an idea. Tecna follow me. The rest can you look around for people?" I asked them. Then Tecna followed me. I leaded her to the control room.

"What are we doing here?" Tecna asked me.

"Timmy told me about this program thing he was working on. It was post to help if Red Fountain was attacked again. But he never got to test it out. I think he used it. I just don't know what I am looking for." I told her. I looked around. It was a mess up here.

"Okay. Give me time. If I know Timmy. I can find it." She told me.

"Okay, just try to hurry." I said. I then heard footsteps. I was hoping it was one of the guys or any guy at this rate. But it was the rest of the Winx club.

"No one. It is like they just disappear or something." Bloom told me.

"No. That can't be. There should be at least few guys. No Red Fountain guy would go done without a fight." I told them. Then we heard a beep and turned to look at Tecna. She got the cameras working and the tape up.

"I am going to send this to my computer at Alfea, We will look at it later. But I did find something. It is passcode. Maybe Musa you would know." Tecna said showing me the thing.

"It is a riddle." Layla said looking at the screen.

"Who are the protection of the plants?" Tecna read out loud.

"What does that mean?" Stella asked looking at the screen.

"It can be any one." Tecna said.

"Hold on. Let me try something." I said typing in the answer and then we heard…


	9. Chapter 9

"Hold on. Let's me try something." I said typing in the answer and then we heard a click. Then hidden doors started to appear. Red Fountain students started to appear.

The Winx and I went around to see who was here. I found Lex. I ran up to him and hugged him. He hugged me back. He then whispered in my ear,

"They were post to be on top."

I let go of him and looked at him strange. Then said,

"There was no door open."

"They then didn't make it." Lex said.

"Looks like it. That means Saladin and Codatorta are with them. So we have to take charge." I told Lex.

"Looks like it." He said.

I nodded and then turned to look at the students and Winx. I then said,

"Tecna can you get everything and send it to Alfea?"

"Yeah. It won't be hard. I will do that now." Tecna said walking away.

"Specialists listen up. Go get what you need and then head to the ships. We leave in an hour." I yelled and then they went to get supplies and everything.

I turned to the rest of the Winx and Lex. I told them,

"I will be right back. I need to make sure someone is okay. Also get a few things."

I walked to my and the guys rooms. I opened the door and looked around. I grabbed a few things and I then saw movement from Riven's bed.

"Lady." I said. I then saw a dog head pop up from the blankets. Lady looked at me wagging her tail. "Come on girl."

She then came to me. I then went to my room. I walked in and stood there. I heard footsteps head me. I grabbed my weapon and turned around to see the Winxs.

"You okay?" Flora asked me.

"Yeah." I said going out of my thought.

"So this is where you stayed?" Stella asked me.

"Yeah. It was Helia's and my room. Then the rest of the guys were next door." I told them walking around getting a few things.

"It's a nice room." I heard.

"Thanks." I said signing.

"Hey. It is not your fault. You couldn't do anything about it." Bloom said.

"That's the thing. I should have been here with. I should be with them." I told the girls.

"Musa, you won't be standing here then if you were with them." Tecna told me.

"Yeah I know." I told them. I finish grabbing things. "Oh yeah. Tecna, here is Timmy's laptop." I headed her Timmy's laptop.

Then we headed back to Alfea with the Specialists we have,

"Welcome boys. We have rooms already set up for you. Go relax." Ms. Faragonda said welcoming the Specialists.

"Ms. Faragonda, who ever attacked Red Fountain took five specialists. Also Saladin and Codatorta. The five specialists are Sky, Brandon, Timmy, Riven, and Helia." I told her.

"We will find them. They are strong guys. I know they will be fine. You just have to have hope." She told me.

"Ms. Faragonda, there was a lot of blood in the look out. I think one of them is hurt. I just have this feeling." I told her.

"Just have hope. That is we can do." She told me. I then walked away. I meet up with Lex.

"I am happy you were here and not with us." Lex told me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Come on Musa. Really. We guys may act like we don't want you there. But we look at you now as our sister. So we would want to take care of our only sister." He told me.

"Yeah. But some of brothers are missing and maybe one injured really badly." I told him.

"I know. Tecna has the tape. I am going to watch it with the teachers. Do you want to join?" He asked me.

"Yeah. Let's go." I said. Then we meet up with the teachers and Tecna.

"Are you two sure you want to see this?" Ms. Faragonda asked us.

"Yes." We said together. I took a seat and Lex stood by me. Then Tecna started the tape. We were watching the tape. I watched my friends, my team members fight and protect. They then got to the top at the look out. We then saw…


	10. Chapter 10

"Yes." We said together. I took a seat and Lex stood by me. Then Tecna started the tape. We were watching the tape. I watched my friends, my team members fight and protect. They then got to the top at the look out. We then saw Riven.

Riven then got hit badly and fell. I grabbed Lex arm. Lex put his hands on my shoulder to let me know he is there. We watched Riven get back up and then he got hit again. But Riven got up every time he got hit. Then the screen went black.

"What happened?" I asked them.

"That was it." Tecna said with nothing in her voice. She was as studded as me. I was still holding Lex's arm. I finally let go of him.

"Okay. Now we know what happened. We just need to know who. Also we have to warn Cloud Tower." Ms. Faragonda said.

"Ms. Faragonda, I speak for Lex and I by saying we want to help any way we can." I told her.

"Lex, is that true?" She asked.

"Yes ma 'ma. We want to help." Lex said.

"Okay. I will let you know if there is a thing you can do. But for now do what you are doing." She looked at us smirking. Then she turned to Tecna. "Tecna is there a way you can find out who acted them?"

"Yes just give me time. Also I might can find them." Tecna told her.

"Very good. For now we do what we need to do." She said. Then Tecna, Lex, and I felt the teachers to talk.

"Are you two okay?" Tecna asked me and Lex. I looked over to Lex and he looked at me. We both have the same expression.

Then Lex told her,

"Truth or lie?" He asked her.

"Don't worry we will be fine." I told her for both of us.

"Okay." She said.

We got back to our room. The girls were sitting there. But they were not alone. There was two guys with them. Lex walked right up to them and gave them a small smile.

"Musa, I don't think you have meet Manuel and Rico." Lex said to me.

"I meet them a while back." I told him.

"How?" Roxy asked.

"They are part of the one squad. But why were you guys not with the rest?" I asked them.

"Sky told us to get the first years into safe places." Rico told me.

"Then we got shoved in with the first year." Manuel told me.

"Okay." I said.

It has been a couple of days. The witches from Cloud Tower is now at Alfea. The specialist are still here. Lex and I have been helping teach and be head of petal the grounds so we are ready for anything.


	11. Chapter 11

It has been a couple of days. The witches from Cloud Tower is now at Alfea. The specialist is still here. Lex and I have been helping teach and be head of petal the grounds so we are ready for anything.

I walked back to my room from my shelf of watching the gate. I walked into see Rico, Lex, and Manuel asleep on the couch, chair, and floor. I snuck past them not waking them up. I went into my room to see Tecna working.

"What is that?" I asked her looking at the machine.

"It is the same thing Timmy used to find me. But I just upgraded it. Now when I find them we can maybe talk to them if they have something to use." Tecna told me.

"Oh okay." I said yawning.

"Get some sleep. You need it." Tecna told me.

"I am going. I am going." I said to her.

*Manuel's POV*

I wake up from the couch. I looked around to see Lex and Rico up and wake.

"Morning Manuel. Coffee?" Bloom asked me showing me a mug.

"Yes please." I said setting up. Then Bloom handed me a mug. I took a sip from it. "Thanks."

"Please tell me Musa is asleep." Lex said to the Winx club.

"Yes. She has been a sleep for an hour now." Tecna said.

"Good. She needs her sleep." He said.

"She is doing so much." Stella said.

"Yeah. She hates that she was not there to help. You can just tell. She doesn't want to talk about it." Tecna said.

"Here the thing. She feels like she doesn't do much. She feels like she let us down. But she didn't. Without her the school would have never been found. As whoever was safe they won't be training right now. She done so much." Lex said.

"I don't know where we will be without her." Rico said.

"You guys really look out for her don't you?" Roxy asked them.

"She is Red Fountain's little sister. So yes we do look out for her." Lex said.

"I wish we can help her." Flora said to us.

"Don't we all. But her team is missing. We didn't expect anything else from her. The guys and her got really close." I said to them.

*Musa's POV*

I woke up. And looked around to see that it looked like it was the afternoon. Tecna was not in the room anymore. I got out of bed and went to the door. I heard everyone out in the living room. They were talking.

"Here the thing. She feels like she doesn't do much. She feels like she let us down. But she didn't. Without her the school would have never been found. As whoever was safe they won't be training right now. She done so much." Lex said.

"I don't know where we will be without her." Rico said.

"You guys really look out for her don't you?" Roxy asked them.

"She is Red Fountain's little sister. So yes we do look out for her." Lex said.

"I wish we can help her." Flora said to them.

"Don't we all. But her team is missing. We didn't expect anything else from her. The guys and her got really close." Manuel said to them.

I opened the door to see them all sitting around. I then spoke up,


	12. Chapter 12

I opened the door to see them all sitting around. I then spoke up,

"You guys are sweet. You are helping me. Just by letting me do what I need to do."

"Always Musa." Bloom said to me.

"You should be sleeping some more. You haven't slept enough." Flora said to me.

"Flora I love you and all but I am fine." I told them.

"Would you like some coffee Musa?" Bloom asked me showing me the cup.

"Yes please." She handed me a cup. I wrapped my hands around it. It was warm against my hands. "Thanks." I then took a sip from it. It was warm going done.

"So what are we doing today?" Manuel asked us.

"Well I have some first years to help. You guys can probably do whatever. I don't think we have patrolling to do tonight." I told them.

"Okay. What are you going to do afterwards?" Lex asked me.

"I don't know. I probably find something to do." I told them.

"What about relax? One of us can help the first years." Rico asked me.

"That is a good idea. Musa what about you take today and relax. You are already doing a lot to help everyone." Lex said to me.

"No. I need to keep myself busy. Please guys." I said pleading a little bit.

"Are you sure Musa?" Layla asked me.

"Yes. Trust me. This is good for me right now." I told them.

It was good for me right now. I didn't want to think about the bad of this all. Mostly when I am still standing here and they are somewhere I don't know. I don't know what is going on with them. I don't know where they are. I should have been there. But I wasn't. I was here.

It is later in that day. I was walking around the grounds checking on students and everything. I then was approached by Lex, Manuel, and Rico. I looked at them and asked,

"May I help you guys with something?"

"Follow us." Lex said.

I looked that all three them. I didn't argue. I just went with them. They lead me to my room. Lex opened the door and let me walked in first. I see the Winx Club sitting there.

"What is going on?" I asked them.

"Musa, please sit down." Flora asked me nicely.

I looked over to the guys. They were blocking the door. I think I know what this is. I get why they are doing this. I sat down and looked at everyone.


	13. Chapter 13

I looked over to the guys. They were blocking the door. I think I know what this is. I get why they are doing this. I sat down and looked at everyone.

"So what is this?" I asked them.

"Musa, we are worried about you." Flora was the first one to speak up.

"Worried about what?" I asked them. I was right. This is what I think it is. They are having an intervention.

"Musa, you are not talking about it. We need to talk about it." Layla said to me.

"There is nothing to talk about." I told them.

"Yes there is. You didn't just lose your team. We lost our boyfriends. They lost their friends." Stella just blurted out.

"I know that. Don't you think I know that Stella." I told her. I now was getting annoyed. I know they were not just my team. That they were their boyfriends and friends.

"We know that you know that Musa. It's just that you don't want to talk about it. We know what you are doing. You are trying to keep yourself busy so you don't have to think about it or talk about it. But Musa you can't just keep it all in." Bloom said to me.

I shocked my head. I hate that I was not there. I hate it. I should have been there to help. I should have been there to fight by side them. But no. I was at Alfea. If I didn't get butt dialed, I would have never known.

"Musa, please talk to us. We are your friends. We want to help you." Tecna said to me.

"Musa." Lex said to me.

"You guys don't understand." I said to them.

"Then help us understand." Stella said to me.

"It's okay Musa. But they are right. We all need to talk about it. It will help us feel better. Also clear our minds." Lex said putting his hand on my shoulder.

I didn't say anything. The guys looked at each other. The I heard,

"I hate that I got pushed into room. I wanted to fight."

I looked over to see it was Rico who said it. I smiled at him. I know what he was doing. He was showing me it was okay.

"Yeah. I understand Rico and I are still newbies. But we were not put to the top squad for nothing. I feel like that was wrong. But I know the guys were just doing it to protect us. I know they are find and we will find them." Manuel said.

Then everyone looked over to Lex. He looked at me. Lex and I don't hate that we couldn't do much. Lex nodded and then said,

"I didn't do my best. When the alarms went off I panicked. I thought I was ready. But I wasn't. But you know what. I did my best. I helped the guys get all the younger kids to safety and then I was pushed in with them. I hated it. But I know that was my spot. I had to be there. I still feel like I could have done more."

"Wow guys. But you are doing things. Just look out at the window. That is because of you Lex. Also you Musa." Layla said.

I just shocked my head and then said,


	14. Chapter 14

I just shocked my head and then said,

"You are wrong. I was here when that all was going on. They were at least helping get the younger ones safe. If I didn't get that butt dial. I would have never known. That butt dial is the reason I found out. If that didn't happen. How long would it have token me to find out? I didn't fight with them. I did nothing. I was here when they need me. I didn't do nothing."

I could hold it in anymore. I just let it all out. The trust finally came out.

"Musa, are you kidding me?" Lex asked me.

"No, I am not." I told him.

"You are the reason we were found. You are the reason everything here is going smoothly. You are the reason the younger ones are still being taught. That is all you. You are the reason for everything here." Lex said to me.

"He is right Musa. You are the rock and everything. Everyone is looking to you as the leader. You are doing a great job at it too." Bloom said to me.

"Thanks guys. I just hate that I couldn't do anything to help them. Lex, Tecna, and I saw the tape. It was not good. Mostly for Riven." I told them.

"We bet. Don't worry we will find them and help them." Layla said to me.

After we talked I went for a walk to think. I wasn't alone. I know I was being followed. I quickly turned around to find the guys.

"What is it?" I asked them.

"We are wondering…. If you were okay now?" Rico asked me.

"Fine." I told them.

"Don't be mad about the intervention. It was our idea to do it." Lex said to me.

"I am not mad. You guys were right I need to talk about it. I do feel better. Thanks for that." I told them

"Always." Lex said. Then we kept on walking.

It has been a while since that day. Still nothing from Tecna about finding them. But none of us lost hope yet. I just can feel that they are still alive. But what I feel is pain. I bet that is Riven. I really hope he is okay.

I can't stop thinking about him. I miss him. I can't believe it but I do. I realized I still have feelings for him. I never really realized that I hung around him a lot but I did. Also I miss the guys. There are like my brothers. Mostly Helia. Helia and I got close. He is the closest thing to a brother. I am not use to having him around. We need to find them quick. Mostly for Riven sack. We don't know how bad he is. I really hope he isn't that bad. I really can't lose him.

*Tecna's POV*

I was at my computer. Like always. I haven't left it much. I am still trying to find them. I know I will find them. I was tired and I laid my head down to close my eyes for a second. The next I know. I was waking up by a noise. I must have fallen asleep. But that noise was still there. After listening better it wasn't a noise. It was something else. It was…...


	15. Chapter 15

I was at my computer. Like always. I haven't left it much. I am still trying to find them. I know I will find them. I was tired and I laid my head down to close my eyes for a second. The next I know. I was waking up by a noise. I must have fallen asleep. But that noise was still there. After listening better, it wasn't a noise. It was something else. It was my computer telling me it has something.

I got up and ran to find the gang. I ran up to them. Musa were practicing with the guys. The rest of the Winx were watching them. I ran up to them saying,

"I have something you guys might want to see."

Musa and the guys stopped practicing. They were all looked at me. Then we went back to our room. Ms. Faragonda meet us in our room. I then showed them what was one my computer.

"What is it Tecna?" Bloom asked me.

"Just listen." I told them. It was quiet in the room. All you could hear is the noise from my computer.

*Musa's POV*

We were listening to Tecna's computer. There was some sort of noise coming from it. I closed my eyes and listened to the noise carefully. Just then I heard something under the stack noise. They were voice. I turned my head. I know those voices.

"What are we listening from?" Stella asked.

"I thought I heard something. Maybe I am so tired I am hearing things." Tecna said to me.

"Guys shush. I hear something." I said still trying to make out what the voices are staying.

"Wait, you can hear something is not stack?" Manual asked me.

"Of course she. Melody hearing. She is the fairy of music. So she can hear things we can't." Tecna told them.

"What do you hear my dear?" Saladin asked me.

I listened closer as Tecna turned it up for me. I then told them,

"I hear voices. I can't make out what they are saying. But I know those voices."

"They guys maybe?" Bloom said to me.

"Maybe. Tecna is there a way you can clear it up a bit?" I asked her.

"I can try. Just let me know when you hear something." She told me. Then she started to mess with the stack. I was standing there with my eyes close to listen better. We were at it for a while now. Then right we were going to take a break Tecna did it. She got it clear so everyone not just me can hear.

"Tecna, you did it." I said.

"Yeah. But I couldn't without your help." She said.

Everyone came around. She then turned it up to heard,


	16. Chapter 16

Everyone came around. She then turned it up to heard,

"Hello. Hello. Anyone there?"

"That is Timmy." Tecna said.

"Can we contact back?" I asked them. If Timmy got throw, then we maybe can contact them. Tecna got a mic and set it up with her computer. She then did something.

She then picked up the mic and said,

"Timmy. Timmy, can you hear me?"

*Timmy's POV*

We were locked up. Our captive destroyed our stuff. But they didn't know what I can do. I made a communicator to contact and help. I then tried to contact Tecna. I had stack most of the time. Then I got throw. I tried it. I then said,

"Hello. Hello. Anyone there?"

I looked at the rest on the guys. We then heard,

"Timmy. Timmy, can you hear me?"

"Timmy you did it." Sky said to me.

"Timmy when we make it out of here. I am going to give you extra credit and passing your class for is." Codatorta said to me.

"Thanks sir." I said.

"I know we all want to say hoary and everything but can you get on with it." Riven yelled at us.

"Tecna it is me. Can you hear me Tecna?" I asked her.

I wait for a response. We then heard,

"Yes Timmy. I can hear you."

*Musa's POV*

I smiled to myself. We are now closer to finding them. I then looked at Tecna to see if I can talk to them. She nodded. I took the mic and said,

"Timmy, it's Musa. How is everyone? How is Riven doing?"

"Musa, we all are fine. But Riven is holding in. How did you know he is not good?" Timmy asked.

"I saw the security tape. Don't worry. We will find you guys and safe you guys." I said.

"We know Musa. But hurry. He is hold in there. But he is not good." Timmy said.

"Timmy, what do us see around you guys? Give us something to help find you guys." I asked me worried.

It was quiet for a bit. Then we heard,


	17. Chapter 17

It was quiet for a bit. Then we heard,

"We can see anything. There are no windows or anything."

"Then what do you hear? There has to be sounds." I said to them.

"I think they have us in the basement or something. There is not a lot of sounds. It is pretty quiet." He told us.

We then heard something like footsteps over the other side. Timmy then said,

"Have to go. Try to contact you soon."

Then it went quiet. I looked at everyone. They looked at me worried. I then said,

"This is good. We are closer to find them. If we stay in contact with them. We can figure out where they are. Tecna do you think you can track them?"

"Yeah, I think I can. Just give me some time." She said now all her attrition into her computer.

"Musa, if you get contacted by them again. Find out how bad Riven is so we can have everything ready here for his arrive." Ms. Faragonda asked me.

"Okay. That can happen." I told her.

It has been a while since the last time we had contact with the guys. Tecna thinks she can track them better if we are talking. So she is going to try when they contact us again.

*Timmy's POV*

We couldn't contact the others for a while now because our captives are watching us better. But today is our chance. Our captives left for a bit. I then looked around and pulled out the object we use to contact the others. But first I went over to check on Riven.

"How you feeling Riven?" I asked him.

"I am losing blood and I can't feel my arm. How do you think I am doing?" He said to me.

"Yeah. You are fine right now. Still Riven." I said to him.

"Riven, let check your wounds?" Helia asked.

"What is that going to do? I am still going to have them. I am still losing blood. But whatever floats your boat." Riven said annoyed.

"I am going to try to contact the others." I said.

"Okay Riven let Helia help you. Timmy go ahead and try." Codatorta said to me.

I then turned on the thing. I said,

"Anyone there?"

It was quiet for a bit. I then heard,

"Timmy, we are here. I have to ask. How bad is Riven?"

It was Musa. I looked over to Riven. I then saw Riven smirk a bit. He always like Musa. But he would never admit it. I then told her,


	18. Chapter 18

It was Musa. I looked over to Riven. I then saw Riven smirk a bit. He always like Musa. But he would never admit it. I then told her,

"His arm is really bad. He can't really move it. His leg is wrecked up. Also he lost a lot of blood."

"Thanks. You guys have to stay online so Tecna can track you guys." She told us.

"What do we say then?" Brandon asked.

*Tecna's POV*

"What do we say then?" Brandon asked.

"Anything. We all are here." Musa told them.

"Okay. Then what is going on over there?" Sky asked.

"A lot. But Saladin and Codatorta you would be really proud of your students. Mostly Lex, Manual, Ricco, and Musa. They really stepped up and took charge." Bloom told them.

"Mostly Musa sir. She really putting us boys into shape and line." Lex told them.

"Good. Keep it up." We heard Saladin say.

"How are you guys doing?" Flora asked them.

"We are fine. Just hanging in there." Helia said to us.

"Sure. Tell them that." We heard. It was Riven.

"Riven, shut-up. He is just trying to keep us calm. You don't have to be rude because you are in pain. We know you are not alright." Musa said into the mic.

"You don't know how bad it is." Riven said.

"Are you kidding me? I saw the tape. I was at Red Fountain. Who do you think found them? Who do you think told them how Red Fountain worked and everything. So yeah I think I know." Musa said. Then she got up and walked away.

"Riven, you really don't know how nerve racked she has been. She saw the blood. She was the one who first thought of you. You don't know how it been for her." Lex said to them.

"Sorry. It's just I am a little annoyed with this. I am useless." Riven said.

"Well she is no longer here. She walked away." Ricco said.

"Can you go get her?" He asked.

Then Lex and the guys went after her.

*Musa's POV*

I was in the living room. I just need to walk away. What Riven said hurt me. I then heard someone behind me. I turn to see the guys.

"Yes?" I asked them.

"Riven wants to talk to you." Lex told me.

"Okay. I am coming." I said to them. I then walked about into the room. The others walked out except for Tecna. But she was to into tracking them.

"Yes Riven." I said into the mic.

"I am sorry. Just annoyed. I am useless and stuck. So I am just taking my anger out on anyone and everyone." He told me.

"It's alright Riven. It's just you need to stay calm. Don't let get your anger get to you. It will not help you in any way." I told him.

"I know. Don't worry. I have faith in you pixies that you will get us out of this mess. Can't believe I am saying that." He said.

I was about to say something until I heard Riven groan. He didn't sound well. I then asked,

"What is going on?"

It was quiet. I heard Riven groan again. This time it was worse. He is getting worse. I know it. We need to find them.

"Tecna, I will leave the it on. But I have to help the others with Riven. He is not doing well." Timmy said.

"Okay Timmy. I just need a couple more minutes then I probably find you guys." Tecna said to them.

It went quiet and all we heard was groans and swearing. It was Riven. I could help but worry. Tecna looked over to me and then went back to her computer. She was now working quicker. But then something happened and it went quiet. I looked at her and she looked at me.

"Guys can you hear me. Guys are you there." I asked.

There were no responds. I couldn't even hear Riven swearing. We lost them. Tecna was still working at her computer. She then grinned. She said,


	19. Chapter 19

There were no responds. I couldn't even hear Riven swearing. We lost them. Tecna was still working at her computer. She then grinned. She said,

"I know where they are."

We went right to Ms. Faragonda's office. We told her what we found. Then we decided to go right away. We can't waste any more time. Riven is not doing good. We need to get to him fast. The guys and I went back to my room to get a few things we need.

"We need to leave soon." Stella said to us.

"We know Stella. Just hold on. We need this stuff. One thing Red Fountain taught us was to be prepared." I told her.

When we got everything we need. We left too safe the guys. When we got to the place. It was a build. I looked around. This is not right. Something doesn't feel right.

"Be on toes guys. Something is not right here." I said to them.

"It's too easy." Lex said looking around.

We walked into the building. It was quiet. Too quiet. Something was not right here. Then out of nowhere these weird creatures came and attacked us.

"Know it was too quiet." Lex yelled as we fought these creatures.

"Girls go find the guys. We got it here." I yelled to them. They did what I said.

When we got fighting the creature we went to find the guys. When we found the girls. They were at the guys. But the guys were stuck in a giant cage.

"How are we going to get them out?" Stella asked.

I looked at the lock. It was a simply look to pick. I looked at Stella. I then said,

"Give me one of your bobby pins."

She did without a question. I then went to work pick locking the lock. The guys were there at the door.

"Hurry Musa. Riven doesn't got long." Sky said to me.

"Guys eaze back. She is going as quick as she can." Helia said to me.

Then I got the door unlocked. I ran inside and went right to Riven. He was not doing good. He was losing that battle.

"Riven." I said to him.

"Musa?" He asked looking at me.

"I am right here Riven." I said to him.

"I am sorry for everything." He said to me.

"Don't start talking like that. We will get you out of here." I told him.

"Musa, I can't move. It hurts too much." He told me.

"Then fight there the pain. Don't let death win this battle. Didn't you tell me you fought this battle before and you won every time?" I asked him.

"Yeah. But I don't know about this time." He told me.

"I don't want to hear those words. All I want to hear is you will be fine and you can do this." I told him.

He was closing his eyes. I looked at him. I then turn to the guys for help but they were kind of busy at the moment fighting those creatures again.

"Riven, stay with me." I said to him.

"Musa, I have to tell you something." He said to me.

"What Riven?" I asked. I had my weapon at a hand waiting for one of those creatures to attack. I know I can't winx up right now being all these emotions.

"I am sorry how I treated you. I just didn't know how to tell or show you." He was saying to me.

"Riven, no. Don't talk. Save your strongest. We will make it out of this." I said to him.

"Musa, please let me tell you this. I always….." He was saying but then stop.

"Riven, what is wrong." I asked.

He didn't say anything to me. He looked at me and then started to close his eyes. I looked at him. I then said,

"No Riven. No. Stay with me. Come on Riven. Please."

He didn't say anything. The guys and Winx got done fighting the creatures. They came over to me. He was in my arms now. I started to cry. He can't be. He can't be. When I was crying into his chest I felt a hand touch me. I just shocked it off. Then it touches me again. This time I looked up. I looked up to see…..


	20. Chapter 20

He didn't say anything. The guys and Winx got done fighting the creatures. They came over to me. He was in my arms now. I started to cry. He can't be. He can't be. When I was crying into his crest. I felt a hand touch me. I just shocked it off. Then it touches me again. This time I looked up. I looked up to see the guys.

"Is he?" Brandon asked.

Timmy checked for a pulse. He then said,

"We have a small one."

I looked to Riven. I then said,

"Help me guys. We have to move him."

They helped me pick him up. Timmy, Helia, and Sky stayed in front with the Winx to help if we have fight again.

Brandon, Saladin, and Codatorta helped me with Riven. When we got out Stella opened a portal to head to Alfea.

It has been some good couple hours since we got back. I was sitting there waiting any word about Riven.

"Hey." I heard. I looked up to see Helia.

"Hey." I said weakly.

I didn't know what to say. I was worried and scared. I still do have feelings for him.

"You okay?" He asked me.

I looked at him. I don't know what to say. I am not fine. But I am scared. I then said,

"Truthfully?" I asked him.

I know Helia won't say anything. We are close like that.

"What do you think? You know I won't say a word." Helia told me.

"I am scared." I told him.

"About what?" He asked me.

"I am scared of losing him." I told him truthfully.

"He is strong. He will make it throw. Just have hope." Helia said to me.

I smiled at him. He was right. Hope is all we have. That is all I have right now.

"I still have feelings for him. I hate seeing him like this." I told Helia.

"I know." He said wrapping an arm around me to comfort me. I laid my head on his shoulder.

The others walked in where I was sitting and waiting. They all looked at me.

"Hey." I said to them. I know they were worried too.

"How you doing Musa?" Sky asked me.

"I am alright. Just hoping." I told him.

"Helia got to you?" Brandon asked looking over to Helia and me.

"Yeah. Like always." I said jokely. Helia was always there for me since I started Red Fountain. He was the first guy to take me in.

"You know he will be alright. This is Riven we are talking about." Lex said sitting down by me.

"Yeah I know. Just scared because he is one of our team mates." I said. I just didn't want to tell them all why I was truly scared.

"Yeah I know." Sky said.

The girls watched how the guys and I act around each other. I looked up and asked the girls,

"What?"

"Just weird how you guys react around each other." Stella said.

"What do mean babe?" Brandon asked.

She looked at the other girls before answering. She then said,


	21. Chapter 21

She looked at the other girls before answering. She then said,

"No offence Musa. But you act like one of the guys."

"I take that as a compliment." I told her.

"You should see her fight. Riven and her really go at it. Riven is one of the only one that won't go easy on her." Sky said.

"Yeah now she needs to find someone new to fight. The rest of the guys are scared. Not going to lie. I don't want to be a punching bag." Lex said.

I couldn't help but laugh. It was the only thing that made me laugh. I then said,

"What scared that I would be more manly then you?"

"Totally. I like my man hood." Lex said.

I smiled now. The guys started to joke with each other about who can be my new fight partner.

"Timmy is so out. That is not questioning there." Brandon said.

"Not going to try." Timmy said.

"Awwee Timmy why not. Come on." I said.

"Nope. Not happening." Timmy said.

Just then someone was at the door. We looked up to see it was Codatorta.

"Codatorta, what's going on?" I asked him worried.

"I thought I would come and update you guys. He is doing good. He will be fine." Codatorta told us.

I smiled to myself knowing that he will be fine. I then asked,

"Can we go see him?"

"Yes." He said.

We all got up and headed to go see Riven. I really hope is wake so we talk.

We walked into the room. There was Riven laying there. I hate seeing him like that. It hurts me.

He then moved and looked at us. He gave us a smiled. Then said,

"Death didn't win once again."

Only Riven would try to make a joke out of this. We all laughed at him. We pulled up chairs and sat on the edge of the bed.

"How do you feel man?" Brandon asked.

"I am alright for not having feeling in my right arm and left leg. But you know what. I am happy to be alive." Riven said.

"Yeah. Happy to have you live too man. It won't be the same." Sky said.

"Well now he just need to use that healing mumbo jumbo and get better so Musa has her fighting partner back." Lex said.

"Don't worry I will be back soon." Riven said.

We all laughed at him for that. He has hope. We all do. He then looked over to me. Then we heard,

"Guys come on. I think Riven wants to talk to Musa alone."

I looked over to Bloom. Of course she would be the one to see that. They everyone got up leaving me and him alone.


	22. Chapter 22

I looked over to Bloom. Of course she would be the one to see that. They everyone got up leaving me and him alone.

"So." I said.

"So." He said to me.

"You wanted to tell me something back there." I said.

"Yeah. I did. But I truly don't know if I have the guts to do it now." Riven said.

"Oh. What changed your mind?" I asked him.

"I thought that might be the last time seeing you." He said to me.

"Then why not say what you wanted to say back there." I said.

"Because I am scared now. Not going to lie." He said.

*Riven's POV*

I was scared to tell Musa about my feelings. I thought when they found us that was going to be the last time seeing her.

But when I did see her and her telling me to fight. That gave me the strength to fight. Her being never me and knowing she didn't want me to go. Made we want to fight harder.

Now I am scared to tell her. I know she deserves to know. But what part?

"Musa can ask one thing from you?" I asked her.

"What is that?" She asked me.

"Time?" Is all that came out of my mouth.

"Time?" She asked me.

"Yes. Time. Just give me time to tell you want I wanted to tell you. Let me tell you throw out time slowly." I said to her.

She looked at me. I hope she will agree to it. It is the best away for now. She then said,

"Sure. I will give you time. But I am not waiting forever."

"I know. I don't expect you too." I said.

"Then can I ask something from you?" She asked me.

"Sure anything." I told her. I meant that. I would give her anything.

"Then please stop hiding and trust me." She said.

"Deal." I told her.

"Okay. Then where do we start with this new friendship?" Musa asked me.

I looked at her. Where do we start? I have no idea.

"How about this. My name is Riven and I can be a jerk sometimes. Jerk because I don't know how to show my true feels." I said to her.

"Okay. My name is Musa and I strong headed. I am strong headed because I feel like my way can be better than other ways sometimes." Musa said to me.

I smiled at her. She can be strong headed but that is one of things I like about her.

We then went back and forwards saying things about ourselves. It was nice. I was getting to know her and a whole another way. Plus, knowing about the past. I wonder if she knows yet.


	23. Chapter 23

We then went back and forwards saying things about ourselves. It was nice. I was getting to know her and a whole another way. Plus, knowing about the past. I wonder if she knows yet.

*Musa's POV*

It has been while since Riven and I first started that new friendship. It was nice. I was falling for him more as the days go by.

I was walking to my room. That is where Riven is staying for right now. The guys haven't left Alfea yet. They first want to make sure it was safe and good to return.

"Hey." I said walking into the room.

"Hey Musa." Sky said to me.

I saw Bloom rest on the couch. She has been using her healing powers to help him. I sat down on the couch by Bloom.

"How are you feeling?" I asked Bloom.

"I am good. Riven is getting better." She told me.

I smiled a little bit. I then saw Riven wheeling in. With Bloom healing help he could use his arm. But still hard for him to use his left leg.

"Hey." He said sitting next to me.

"Hey." I said to him.

"So what is everyone up to today?" Bloom asked us.

"It has been a while since we have played cards." I said looking to the guys.

"Let's do it." Sky said.

"Cards!" Riven yelled. Then all the guys came into the room.

"What type of cards?" Bloom asked. She looked at the other Winx. They were all wondering.

"Poker." I said to them.

"Oh me." Stella said.

"I got the cards." Timmy said.

"Who is in?" I asked everyone.

"You use guys are. Ladies you in?" Brandon asked.

"Not even I play that. Sorry no. I think I speak for all the ladies except Musa. We are out." Layla said.

"Okay. Let's play." I said.

Timmy set everything up. We had the chips and the cards.

We played a couple of games. I have won few of them. Riven won some of them. The girls stay to watch. It was nice having both sides of everything together.

"Wow Musa. You are really good at this. You just won another game." Stella said to me.

"Hey I can't take all the credit. Thanks for Lex here I am a pro." I told them.

"Always. The cricket has become the master." Lex said to me.

"I don't get the game though." Stella said.

"It is just something too past the time." I told them.

We hanged out. It was nice. Just to relax. No worries.


	24. Chapter 24

We hanged out. It was nice. Just to relax. No worries.

*Riven's POV*

It has been a while since the poker game. I have been hanging with the Winx more because I am still in a wheelchair. So I can't fight.

"Hey Riven." Layla said coming into the room.

"Hey Layla." I said to her.

"How you doing?" She asked me.

"I am doing good. Bloom used her healing power on me earlier so." I told her.

"Do you want to try?" She asked me.

"I don't know." I said to her truthfully.

"Riven, I thought you wanted to surprise her. You know you need to keep going. Don't give up hope." Layla said to me.

"I do want to surprise her. I just don't want to let her down. I am scared." I told her looking at the floor.

"I know you are scared. But it is okay to be scared. But you can do this. Do you want to try? It's up to you." She said to me.

"Okay. Let's try." I said.

Then Layla first went to get help. Tecna was in her room. But she stopped whatever she was doing to came and help us.

The rest of the Winx except for Musa knows what I am doing. I want to surprise Musa by me walking.

Bloom's healing power has been helping me heal fast. So I kind of have feeling in my left leg but not a lot to help me walk. So I have been walking up to it.

"You ready?" Layla asked me.

"Yeah. Let's do it. I have to keep trying." I told them.

Then Layla and Tecna helped me out of the wheelchair. I can stand with someone's help. Then Layla used her powers and made two beams appear to help me. I grabbed them.

"You can do this Riven. Just have hope." Layla said to me.

I do have hope. I have hope that one day I will walk again. That I will have catch up in all my classes. That one day I will have Musa as my girl.

When I was thinking all the things I hoped for. Mostly thinking about Musa. It gave me the strength to take a few steps. I looked over to Layla and Tecna.

They were smiling with joy. Then Tecna said,

"See Riven what you can do if you just put your mind to it."

"Yeah. I know." I said. I then tried to take a few more steps but instead I fell. Layla and Tecna ran to help me up.

"Are you okay Riven?" Layla asked me.

"Yeah. At least I took a few steps before that happened. So it is progress." I said still smiling.

"Yes, it is." Layla said to me.

Tecna brought over my chair. I got right back in it. Layla made the beams disappear. That is fine with me. I think I am good for now.

"Just got to keep on trying. We will get there." Layla said.

"Yeah I know. Can I tell you pixie something?" I said to them.

"Sure Riven. What is it?" Tecna asked me.

"You want to know what gave the strength to take those steps." I said to them.

"What?" Layla asked me.

"Musa. I was thinking of her." I told them.

"Wow. What true love can do." Layla said to me.

Tecna didn't make a smart ass comment. I know she won't. She didn't want to admit it but we all know she agrees.

"Yeah. That is what helps me to keep going." I said to them truthfully.

If you told me a year ago that I would be opening up like this to a group of pixies. I would have told you that you were crazy. But now, it is different.


	25. Chapter 25

If you told me a year ago that I would be opening up like this to a group of pixies. I would have told you that you were crazy. But now, it is different.

I am happy to know these pixies. They were very helpful. Mostly Musa. She has been my rock.

It has been a while since that day. I have been working harder. I have been walking a little bit when I can.

Today is the day I am surprising Musa. She will be seeing me walk for the first time. I am pretty excited and nervous.

"Riven, you ready?" Layla asked me.

I looked over to see the Winx standing there. I then said,

"Yeah. Let's do this."

The pixies got the whole team together in the room. I then got up from my chair. I was hiding in Bloom's and Flora's room.

*Musa's POV*

So the girls called us all to the room. I have no idea what was going on. I looked around the room not to see Riven.

"What's going on?" I asked them concerned.

"We have a surprise for you guys." Bloom told us.

"Actually, Riven has a surprise for you guys." Layla said.

Just then we saw Bloom's and Flora's bedroom door open to reveal Riven standing there. We all stared at him. I couldn't believe he was standing.

But that was not just it. He then started to walk towards me. I was in shock. When he got up to me. He then said,

"Surprise."

"You can walk?" I asked him.

"Yeah. The pixies have been helping me. I wanted to surprise you." He told me.

I then got up from where I was sitting and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me back.

"Dude it is nice to see you back on your feet." Lex said giving him a pat on the back.

It was nice to see him back on his feet. Mostly when we are now allowed back at Red Fountain. Tonight is the last night the guys are staying.

"Right in time too." Brandon said.

"Yeah I know. Trust me. I will be back kicking your butts in no time." Riven said being his cocky self.

"Oh please. We will have to wait and see." I said to him.

"I am so going to look forward fighting you again." He told me.

"I will go easy on you because of you are behind." I told him. The guys all owed at me for that comment.

"We will have to wait and see. Don't we." Riven said.

I know I just challenged him. But I always do. I missed our little challenges when he was out.


	26. Chapter 26

I know I just challenged him. But I always do. I missed our little challenges when he was out.

It has been a while since the Riven surprised the guys and me by walking. I am now back going back and forwards from Red Fountain and Alfea. But know what I don't mind it.

There is something I realized during all this. Riven never told me what he wanted to tell me on that day. I gave him enough time.

I was sitting in the room at Red Fountain I share with Helia. The Winxs came over to see how I was doing. We were now hanging out in the room.

"You know this is the first time we have ever been in your room from here." Tecna pointed out to me.

"She is right. It is nice." Stella said.

"Thanks. Helia really made me feel at home here." I told them.

Just when I said his name. Guess who walked through the door. Just like Beetlejuice.

"Hey Helia." I said.

He looked over to me. The Winx and I were sitting on the bed. He then said,

"Hello there Winx." He said.

I know he was trying to keep it cool and not awkward with Flora being in the room. He has this huge crush on her. I know she likes him back.

"So what's going on Helia?" I asked him.

"Nothing really. Just got back from studying with Timmy." He said walking over to the desk. I know what he was doing.

He wanted to make sure none of this drawings of Flora were out. But he has no worries. I put those away before the girls got here.

"Don't worry. There are put where they belong." I said to him.

The Winx looked at me and Helia weird. Then Stella asked,

"Is there something we are missing?"

"Of course there is. It is roommate things. Can't talk about." Layla said.

"Yup." I said popping the p.

"Thanks." He said to me.

"Always. I am not that mean." I said to him.

Just then my phone went off. I looked at it to see a text from Riven. I opened it to read,

 _Hey what's up_

 _Nothing much. Hang with the girls in my room. Trying not to embarrass Helia._

 _But that is the fun apart._

 _Riven what is you want?_

"Riven?" Helia asked me.

Before I could answer him. Stella had to say something. She asked,

"Since when you text Riven?"

"Yes. It is him. Also for a while now." I said.

"What does he want?" He asked sitting at the desk chair.

"I have no idea." I said. Just when I said that. My phone buzzed again. I looked to see that Riven texted me back.

 _Well…._


	27. Chapter 27

_Well…. I was wondering if we could meet up somewhere?_

 _Sure. Where and when?_

"What does he want?" Tecna asked me.

"He wants to meet up." I told them.

"Why?" Stella asked me.

"I have no idea." I said trying to thing why.

"Do you think it is because of that one thing he always wanted to tell you?" Helia asked me.

I looked at him and said,

"Maybe. I have given him enough time and everything."

"Okay, who is super confused now?" Stella asked.

All the Winx raised their hands. I laughed and looked to see a text from Riven.

 _Doesn't matter where. Whenever you get done hanging out with the pixies will be fine._

I looked at my phone. I then looked up to the other Winx. I then asked,

"Are we done hanging out? Because I really want to see what he wants."

"Yeah. Tell him we are done and that you two can meet up. But you are going to have to fill us in later." Bloom said for all the girls.

"Thanks. I will." I said.

I then replied a text to Riven.

 _White Horse in ten minutes?_

 _Sure. Sounds good._

 _Okay then. See you there._

I quickly got changed in the bathroom and then got a few things together. I said bye to the girls and Helia. I left to meet up with Riven.

*Helia's POV*

We all watched Musa leave the room. It was quiet for a little bit. But there was a reason for that. Then Stella was the one that broke the silence.

"So what were you guys talking about? Because we know things." Stella said.

I looked at them. I then said,

"I will not betray Musa's trust like that. If you girls don't know I am sorry. But you are going to have to ask her." I told them.

"That's sweet of you Helia. But we know she likes Riven. Also we know Riven likes her back but scared to tell her." Flora told me.

"Then you already know what we were talking about." I said smiling at her. Flora blushed a little bit. She was cute when she blushed.

"Well sadly we don't know everything." Layla said.

"In all do good time." I said to them.

*Riven's POV*

I got to the White Horse early. I got a table on the top so we could have some privacy. I then waited for Musa to show you.


	28. Chapter 28

I got to the White Horse early. I got a table on the top so we could have some privacy. I then waited for Musa to show up.

I was sitting there for a couple minutes before I saw a have a hover bikes coming towards the White Horse. The person who was on the bike was Musa. I smiled when I saw her. She looked up and smiled at me. I waved to her and she waved.

"Hey." Musa said coming over to me.

"Hey." I said. She took the seat across of me. She looked amazing.

"So, what's up Riven?" She asked me.

"I thought we could hang out." I told her. Of course, I would chicken out what I truly wanted to see her for. But can't turn back now.

"Okay." She said.

*Musa's POV*

Riven and I have been hanging out for a while now. I really thought he had to tell me something. But he never did. When we got done hanging out we headed back to Red Fountain. More like raced back.

We were neck to neck for the whole time. Then Red Fountain in was in our sights. I put the power to my bike. I gave it all I had. I left riven behind. But he had the same thought. He was then right next to me again. In the front was a crowd around the gates.

"Come on Musa. You got this." I heard someone yelling.

We were still neck to neck. Then I did a trick I saw riven do to the guys before when the race. I slid to the front of him. By doing that I won.

"That is how we do it." Layla said.

I thought the girls would have left when I did. But they must of data hanged out with the guys when I was gone.

"Don't mess with a fairy." I told them smirking.

"She beat you with one of your own moves. How is that possible? No one else knows how to do that." Brandon asked confused.

I smirked at them and said,

"After watching you guys so much. I picked up a few things."

The guys cheered for my win. I smiled about my win on the race. I looked over to see Riven shaking his head. We then headed back into Red Fountain. We were hanging out in Helia's and my room. It was the largest room of all. So, we all were relaxing there.

"Cards anyone?" Lex asked waving cards around.

"I'm in. Bring it on." I said to him.

We then got sky, Brandon, Nex, Manual, and Riven to play. Timmy Tecna was doing some computer thing. Where was watching Helia sketch at his desk. Bloom, Stella, Layla, Roxy, Lizzie, and Rico watched us play.

We played a couple rounds. Riven one a couple rounds and I won the rest. We were having a good time hanging out together. This was nice but my head was somewhere else. I was thinking about earlier today with me and Riven. There was something he wanted to tell me. I just wish there was something more going on. I know riven has more to tell me. But just won't.


	29. Chapter 29

We played a couple rounds. Riven one a couple rounds and I won the rest. We were having a good time hanging out together. This was nice but my head was somewhere else. I was thinking about earlier today with me and Riven. There was something he wanted to tell me. I just wish there was something more going on. I know riven has more to tell me. But just won't.

"Really. I give up now." Brandon said.

"I take it Musa won again." Helia said smirking from the desk.

"Yup." I said popping the p at the end.

"I am done." Brandon said throwing his cards on the floor.

"Sower loser." I told him.

I lend back against the bed behind me. We got done playing cards. I was bored. Helia could tell I was bored.

"You get bored to easy Musa." Helia said.

"I know. We should do something." I suggested.

"What?" Timmy asked.

"A game." Stella suggested to us.

"What game?" Flora asked.

"Have you ever." Bloom suggested to us.

"Yes." I said getting up and went over to my hidden sweet stash. I then grabbed my big bag of M&Ms. Everyone sat on the floor in a circle.

"So how does this go?" Helia asked.

"Someone will say have you ever and then something with it. If you have done it then you a M&M." Bloom explained to him.

"Who goes first?" Flora asked.

"I will." I smiled at them. "Have you ever sent someone the wrong message that shouldn't have seen?" I asked. I was going easy on them.

Then Layla, Stella, Mirta, Lizzy, Riven, Timmy, Brandon, Manual, Rico, and I ate a M&M.

"How did you guys not text a wrong person?" Brandon asked everyone who didn't eat one. He looked confused about it.

"We make sure who send it right." Tecna said.

"Whatever. We should now go clock wise." I suggest. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Then it was Layla's turn. She sat there thinking. Then she asked,

"Have you ever lied about your age?"

Riven and I ate a M&M. I just realized Riven and I were the only one who ate one.

"When did you guys do that?" Nex asked.

"When I really wanted to see one of my favorite bands and I was under age." I told them.

"Did you get caught?" Flora asked.

"Nope. My dad still doesn't know about it to this day." I told them smirking.

"What about you Riven?" Roxy asked.

"Reasons." He said.

Everyone looked at him weird. But we just dismissed it. Then Nex went. He then asked,

"Have you ever not been able to remember how you got somewhere?"

Riven, Timmy, Lizzy, and I ate a M&M. I am not surprised about Riven. But U can't wait to hear the story with those two. I then asked,

"You two got to explain, Riven, I am not surprised by that. But Timmy and Lizzy you two I am surprise. So can you two explain?"


	30. Chapter 30

"You two got to explain, Riven, I am not surprised by that. But Timmy and Lizzy you two I am surprise. So, can you two explain?"

"I have three older brothers. I fell asleep on the couch before a game. I woke up outside. When I went back inside they were sitting on the couch." Lizzy told us.

"So, I am not alone then. My sisters did the same thing to me. But somehow I ended up in a tree." Timmy told us.

"Wow. What is up with your siblings?" Stella asked.

They just shrugged. Then Lex looked at me and asked,

"You ate a M&M. Are you going to explain Musa?"

"Oh this is going to be good." Riven said with a smirk.

"An old friend of mine was hanging out. We were hanging out in the woods near my house. Let's just say we did things I shouldn't have. Then I woke up a different part of the woods in his arms." I told them smirking. That day I could never really remember everything even to this day.

"A fling Musa. Never picture you doing that." Stella said shocked.

"No. Not a fling. Just an off and on thing. But always be in my heart." I told her smirking.

*Riven's POV*

I couldn't help but smirk. One thing no one knows expect for Saladin, Codatorta, and the guys of my team knows is that my life before this was a gypsy. But I am still one. My true family is my gypsy families. I call then my pack. Because I go by Wolf there.

I am the old friend she was talking about. I haven't seen her a year or so until she came to Alfea. That was the first time in a year. But the reason was because I started Red Fountain.

"Explains why you don't date." Stella said.

Musa glared at her. Is that why? She is still in my heart. I won't say we were on and off. I would say we were long distance.

"Rico, your turn." Stella said.

"Have you ever…." He took a minute to think. "Left someone you loved behind for a reason of yourself." Rico said.

Everyone looked around to see if anyone was going to eat one. Sky was looking at me to see what I was going to do. I could eat one and everyone would ask or lie and not eat one. Just before I could decide Sky said,

"Looks like no one. So, Lizzy go right ahead."

I gave him a quick smirk and nodded for that. He really saved my ass for that. I am just not ready for the pixies to know.

*Musa's POV*

I saw Riven give Sky a smirk and nod for thanks. What was that all about? Has he left someone he loved behind for a reason of himself? I am consured of that. I will find out the truth on that.

We played that game for a bit longer. Then we were running out if things to ask. So, we all went our own way. I saw Riven out on the balcony. I went out there to talk to him.


	31. Chapter 31

We played that game for a bit longer. Then we were running out if things to ask. So, we all went our own way. I saw Riven out on the balcony. I went out there to talk to him.

I walked out there. He didn't look over to me. He just kept looking out at the horizon. I then leaded on the railing next to him. We stayed like that for a bit. I then couldn't take it anymore.

"You okay?" I asked him.

He looked over to me like I just got there. He didn't say anything right away. But I could tell something was on his mind.

"Yeah. Just was lost in thought." He told me.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked him.

He looked at me. He was thinking about his answer. I wonder what was on his mind. Was it something important or close to him? Was it about me?

*Riven's POV*

I didn't know how to answer her. I was thinking about her and the olden days. It seems like she doesn't recognize me. I must have changed a lot since she last saw me. So, what do I say to her?

"Well, I just was thinking about someone." I told her. I just don't know how to explain this.

"Oh. Is this person close to you?" She asked me.

"Yeah. She really a big part of my life. But I haven't seen her in a while. I know I messed up." I told her truthfully. I looked over to see her expression changed. She looked a little hurt.

"Oh. She probably not mad at you. If you don't mind me asking. Why do you think you messed up?" She asked me.

She really doesn't know it is me. Do I really look that different? So, I am going to drop clues and see if she remember.

"Because I broke a huge promise to her." I told her. I was hoping she would remember something.

"What was the promise you broke?" She asked me. I don't know if she was asking to know. Or she was asking on a hunch.

"Well, I promised her I would always come back to her. I broke it by not coming back." I told her. I hope that clicked.

*Musa's POV*

I looked at him. That sounds so familiar. But how. How was it the same promise my old friend made me. It was colder and I then heard the girls inside. I looked back to them. It must be time for them to go. I left him alone and went to say bye to my friends.

I was laying on the bed after everyone left. The guys were in their rooms. The girls went back to Alfea. Helia was working on something. I was thinking of what Riven told me. I then got this thought. But I was not sure about. I then grabbed my phone and did something I thought I never would do.


	32. Chapter 32

I was laying on the bed after everyone left. The guys were in their rooms. The girls went back to Alfea. Helia was working on something. I was thinking of what Riven told me. I then got this thought. But I was not sure about. I then grabbed my phone and did something I thought I never would do.

I then got this thought. But I was not sure about. I then grabbed my phone and did something I thought I never hear from again. I text him,

 _Hey. You still live?_

I put my phone down. I tried to get my mind on something else. While I waited, I started to work on a new song I have been working on.

"Okay. What is bothering you?" Helia asked looking at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked him. How does he know something is bothering me?

"You have been playing those same cords for the past ten minutes. I know you have more to the song then those two cords. So, what is it?" He told me.

"It's just something Riven told me when we were talking." I then told him everything.

*Riven's POV*

I was laying in my bed lost in thought. I was thinking about Musa and the old times. I got pulled out of my thoughts because I heard a buzzing sound. I looked around to see it was my other phone. My gypsy phone. I picked it up to see a text. The text was from Musa. I opened it to read,

 _Hey. You still live?_

I shocked my head. I then texted her back.

 _Yes. But that is not why you texted me. Why did you text me my angel?_

 _Don't you dare call me that. You lost that right. Did you tell anyone about our promise?_

So, it finally started to click for her. Maybe after this she would figure it all out.

*Musa's POV*

I was now waiting for his answer. Helia was waiting with me. I told him everything about this guy and me. Not even the girls know everything. Pretty much they know nothing. I then heard my buzzed. I opened it and read,

 _No. Why?_

 _Because someone here knows something and I didn't tell them anything._

 _I don't know. Maybe there is a piece of the puzzle missing._

 _What?_

 _My Angel, just think. I know you haven't seen me in a good year or so. But just look. I got to go. Talk to you later. Okay._

I looked at my phone confused. What did he mean? Wait…..


	33. Chapter 33

I looked at my phone confused. What did he mean? Wait can that be him? I am so lost and confused. If that is him…. Why didn't he say anything?

"Musa, what are you thinking?" Helia asked me.

"Truly many things right now." I told him.

I got up from the bed and went out the door.

*Riven's POV*

I put my phone down. I then heard the door of our room fly open. I looked up to see a pissed off Musa. She remembers now. I am in trouble.

"Hey." I said to her.

"Hey. Really hey." She said to me angry.

"What else is there to say?" I asked.

"How about sorry or something to make it better." She said still really angry.

"That won't make anything better. You will be mad at me." I told her.

I forgot the guys were in the room. They just sat there quiet. I don't blame them. I would too if I was in their shoes.

"You could have came clean to me. Two years. One year near me. But never said a word. You left me. So, now my turn." She said walking out of the room.

What did she mean it was her turn? What is going on in that brain? I got up and went after her. She was not in Helia's room. Then she would be at Alfea.

I went back into my room to get my jacket. I need to go after her. I let her go once but not again.

"Where you going?" Brandon asked me.

"I am going after her." I told them.

I then went to Alfea. I went to her room first. I quickly knocked. More like pounded.

"Coming. I am coming." I heard. Then Stella opened the door.

"Is Musa here?" I asked.

"No. She should be at Red Fountain." She said to me.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Come in and look if you don't believe me." Stella said moving out of the way.

I went into make sure. After looking everywhere. The other Winx was standing there looking at me. The last place I can think of one place. I then headed to the Winx Club Compound. When I got there, I looked everywhere. But she was nowhere.

(A/N: I am ending it here. Sorry guys but I felt like it was time. But I might make a sequel to it. Thanks for reading. Reviews = Love. Keep on reading.)


End file.
